nickelodeon_premieresfandomcom-20200213-history
November 2019 Nick Premieres
November 2019 Nickelodeon Premieres here!https://animesuperhero.com/forums/threads/november-2019-nick-premieres.5769661/ Series 'Henry Danger' *Saturday, November 2nd at 8PM - "Captain Mom" (#526) *Saturday, November 9th at 8PM - "Visible Brad" (#527) *Saturday, November 16th at 8PM - "EnvyGram Wall" (#530) *Saturday, November 30th at 8PM - "Holiday Punch" (#529) 'All That (2019)' *Saturday, November 2nd at 8:30PM - "1109" (#1109) *Saturday, November 9th at 8:30PM - "1112" (#1112) *Saturday, November 16th at 9:30PM - "All That Music Special" (#999) *Saturday, November 30th at 8:30PM - "1113" (#1113) 'Are You Smarter Than A 5th Grader? (2019)' *Sunday, November 3rd at 8PM - "Behavioral Scientist" (#101) (Season 1 Finale) 'Bubble Guppies' *Friday, November 1st at 12PM - "Kingdom of Clean!" (#502) *Friday, November 22nd at 12PM - "The Good, the Sad, and the Grumpy!" (#504) 'Abby Hatcher' *Friday, November 1st at 12:30PM - "Otis on the Go; Abby's Afraid" (#123) 'America's Most Musical Family' *Friday, November 1st at 7PM - "Episode 1" (#104) (Series Premiere) *Friday, November 8th at 7PM - "Episode 2" (#102) *Friday, November 15th at 7PM - "Episode 3" (#103) *Friday, November 22nd at 7PM - "Episode 4" (#106) *Friday, November 29th at 7PM - "Episode 5" (#101) 'Power Rangers Beast Morphers' *Saturday, November 2nd at 8AM - "Seeing Red" (#915) *Saturday, November 9th at 8AM - "Gorilla Art" (#916) *Saturday, November 16th at 8AM - "Ranger Reveal" (#917) *Saturday, November 23rd at 8AM - "Rewriting History" (#918) *Saturday, November 30th at 8AM - "Target: Tower" (#919) 'SpongeBob SquarePants' *Saturday, November 23rd at 11AM - "Dirty Bubble Returns" (#252B) *Saturday, November 23rd at 11:15AM - "Handemonium" (#257A) *Saturday, November 30th at 11:30AM - "Plankton's Old Chum" (#246A) *Saturday, November 30th at 11:45AM - "The Hankering" (#262B) 'The Loud House' *Saturday, November 2nd at 11AM - "Rocket Men; Love Birds" (#409) *Saturday, November 9th at 11AM - "Stall Monitor; A Pimple Plan" (#412) *Saturday, November 16th at 11AM - "Good Sports; Geri-Antics" (#414) 'The Casagrandes' *Saturday, November 2nd at 11:30AM - "The Two of Clubs; Vacation Daze" (#102) *Saturday, November 9th at 11:30AM - "The Horror-Scope; Snack Pact" (#104) *Saturday, November 16th at 11:30AM - "Arr in the Family; Finders Weepers" (#105) 'ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks' *Sunday, November 10th at 10AM - "Big Bro Theodore; No Putts, No Glory" (#410) *Sunday, November 17th at 10AM - "Granny Awards; Sick Day" (#411) *Sunday, November 24th at 10AM - "The Exchange Student; Crystal Ball Birthday" (#412) 'LEGO City Adventures' *Sunday, November 10th at 10:30AM - "Small Carol; Last Man Floating" (#106) *Sunday, November 17th at 10:30AM - "Evil Layers" (107B) *Sunday, November 17th at 10:45AM - "Buster" (#108A) *Sunday, November 24th at 10:30AM - "Shirley Keeper" (#108B) *Sunday, November 24th at 10:45AM - "3, 2, 1" (#109A) '44 Cats' *Sunday, November 3rd at 7:30AM - "Meatball the Sleepwalker" (#124A) *Sunday, November 17th at 7:30AM - "Bongo on Stage" (#124B) *Sunday, November 24th at 7:30AM - "Farmer Cats for a Day" (#125A) 'Double Dare (2018)' *Friday, November 29th at 9PM - "Holiday Week Game 1" (#217) 'The Substitute' *Saturday, November 30th at 9PM - "Ne-Yo" (#104) 'Top Elf' *Friday, November 29th at 8PM - "Season's Greetings" (#101) (Series Premiere) 'Blue's Clues & You' *Monday, November 11th at 1PM - "Meet Josh!" (#101) (Series Premiere) *Tuesday, November 12th at 11AM - "Playdate with Magenta" (#103) *Wednesday, November 13th at 11AM - "Big News with Blue" (#104) *Thursday, November 14th at 11AM - "ABC's with Blue" (#105) *Monday, November 18th at 11AM - "123's with Blue" (#106) *Tuesday, November 19th at 11AM - "Sad Day with Blue" (#107) *Wednesday, November 20th at 11AM - "Laugh with Blue" (#108) *Thursday, November 21st at 11AM - "Song Time with Blue" (#109) 'PAW Patrol' *Monday, November 11th at 12PM - "Ready, Race, Rescue" (#996) (1 Hour Special) *Tuesday, November 12th at 11:30AM - "Pups Save a Freaky Pup-Day; Pups Save a Runaway Mayor" (#613) *Wednesday, November 13th at 11:30AM - "Pups Save the Bears; Pups Save a Farmerless Farm" (#617) *Thursday, November 14th at 11:30AM - "Pups Save the Squirrels; Pups Save a Roo" (#620) *Wednesday, November 27th at 10AM - "Pups Save the Balloon Pups; Pups Save the Spider Spies" (#616) Specials *"Ready, Race, Rescue" - Monday, November 11th at 12PM - (1 Hour Special) *"All That Music Special" - Saturday, November 16th at 9:30PM *"The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow" - Sunday, November 17th at 11AM *"JoJo's D.R.E.A.M. Concert" - Friday, November 22nd at 8PM *"Patchy's Playlist" - Saturday, November 30th at 11AM Category:2019 Premieres Category:2019